


The Metro

by daddycroft



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mystery, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddycroft/pseuds/daddycroft
Summary: Harley Rosenwald was going to her favorite place, a bookstore that was also a coffeeshop. Her best friend’s parents owned it and she went whenever she could. To getthere she had to take the metro, and that is where our story starts.





	The Metro

Harley Rosenwald was going to her favorite place, a bookstore that was also a coffee shop. Her best friend’s parents owned it and she went whenever she could. To get there she had to take the metro, and that is where our story starts. 

 

Harley was walking down the street to go to the metro and stopped to pet a dog.  
She walked down into the metro and got a cold sudden chill, when she walked into  
the train the lights turned off. When she turned back on a man lied on the floor,  
died, he was shot. It looked like he was strangled as well. She tried to open the door  
but it wouldn’t open. Finally a man opened the door and pulled her out….

 

She didn’t see who he was at first, but when she turned around he was gone and  
there was a crowd of people. Then the lights flickered off and there was a man she thought that she never knew but he still looked familiar, he put a bag over her head and another guy picked her up and carried her to what she assumed was a van She heard two doors open. Probably from the van. Then one of the guys jumped in after her and tied her wrists and legs up, she heard one of them say 

“ Is it ready.”

“Yes sir.” the other one said.

“Ok well did you make sure that she is the correct girl.” 

“Yeah.”

Then they took the mask off and suddenly it was black. She had been drugged.

 

She woke up and she was tied to chair in a dark room with no windows. Then she heard someone’s footsteps, and a door opened. 

“Who are you? Why did you take me?” She said frantically to the voice.

“We know that you know who we are.” The voice was cold but soft, they sounded like they were really muscular.

“But the thing is, is that I don’t.”

“Do too.”

“Do not.”

“DO TOO!!!”

“DO NOT!!!”

“Why am I here?” she said again.

“You have something of ours.” 

“Umm no I don’t.” She said “As you can see I have nothing on me.” 

The only things on her were a necklace that her mom had given her when her mom left, of course Harley didn’t know that there was a microchip in it.

“She has the necklace.” Said the dumb voice.

“What this?” She asked pointing to it, “It was a gift from my mother. It was the last 

thing that she gave me. Before she left the family.”

“Yes, that.” The smarter of the two voices said.

“Well you can’t have it.” She said to the voice.

“Um yeah we can,” the dumb one said. 

“NO!” she replied.

“Shut up both of you.” The other one said.

Suddenly Harley heard a walkie-talkie. “What’s that?” She asked. 

“Nothing that concerns you, and anyway we’ll be back.” The smarter one answered.

 

Hours passed before she heard anything, but then she heard the door open. This man was shorter than the other two and he was wearing a suit.

“Hello, Harley.” He said with a slight British Accent. “We know that you have the necklace.”

“Yeah, I have a necklace but why is it so important.” she replied.

“We need it.” he said. 

“Why?” she asked. 

“We know what it has.”

“What does it have?” 

“You don’t know?” he questioned.

“No, I don’t.”

Well it contains a microchip, that has the instructions on how to get to a secret organization, hand it over and you’ll be on your way.” “Okay?” the man asked. “Okay” she said kind of quietly She handed the man her necklace, and he unhooked the handcuffs. As she was leaving the building she pulled out the real necklace. She looked at it as the sun made a glare and shot right through it and landed on the ground. She did know the true power and that they were coming for it, she knew she had to protect it. She got back on the metro and when she got home she walked to the coffee shop. “Hi, welcome to Fearless Coffee Shop how may we help you?” asked the cashier. “4869” she said in a quiet but stern voice. He then pressed a button on the bottom of the counter, and a door opened, she burst through the door “We have been compromised!” she said, pretty loud. What she didn’t notice was that there was a meeting going on. “Rosenwald, my office, NOW!”the boss said. “Yes sir.”she replied She walked down the hallway into his office, the whole time she had her head looking down to the ground. Ashamed. For yelling in the middle of a briefing. “How dare you yell in the middle of a briefing!” he screamed at her. “I’m sorry sir, it’s just that-” she said then got cut off by Mr. Nickson. “No.” he said sternly, “There is no explanation.” “But, they’re coming for the necklace.” Then he grabbed his phone and dialed a number, someone picked up and he screamed 0123, I repeat we have a 0123. I may need back up…. “Um… sir.” “Not now Rosenwald.” In The Warehouse… “I can’t believe she gave us a fake. I just can’t believe it!” the dumb one said. “What are we gonna tell the boss.” another dumb one said. “I don’t know.” replied the dumb one. The Bosses office…. “Sir we, um, lost the uuu, necklace.” Sebastian stuttered. “Bozo, the necklace is in your hand.” Said the boss “Yes, well, this one is a fake.” “A fake, Sebastian I sent you to get Mr. and Mrs. Rosenwalds necklace and you get me a fake!” “I’m sorry sir, she said okay and handed it to me I thought it was real, but I’m sorry.” “I trust you to get it back Sebastian.” “Yes sir” Back at Mr.Nickson’s office… “Um… sir the phone is ringing.” Harley said nervously. “Well answer it.” Said Mr. Nickson. “Hello? This is Harley.” Harley spoke quietly into the phone. “Hello Harley.” The same British voice said. “Hello, who is this?!” She said slightly panicking. “Oh I think you know who I am.” Said that calm British voice again. “Harley what’s happening?” Mr.Nickson asked. “HARLEY?,” He stammered. “What is going on?!” “Shh…” she said holding the phone away from her ear. “When you gave us the necklace, how long did you think it was going to be before we found out.” “Um… What do you want?” she said into the phone. “You know what it is that I want.” The necklace of course, she thought . “I don’t have it.” she lied. “Yes you do.” he said calmly. “Meet me at J and E, the bar, on the corner 5th Street and Delaney Avenue and no SSAs. I will know if any are there.” The man said that and then the line went dead. Somehow Harley would have to figure out a way to get them the necklace, or she would be in a world of trouble. “Sir, sir” “Yes Harley.” Mr.Nickson answered. “Um h..h..he called.” “ Who called?” “A man with a British voice. I don’t know who he is but he wants my necklace, the one that my mom gave me right before she died. He said to meet him at the bar on the corner 5th and Delaney.”


End file.
